Only Two
by Moonsetta
Summary: Ok, the turles are caught. Leonardo is given the choice to set two of his brothers free. Who does he choose? Will he and other live? Why am I asking you all these questions when I know all the answers?
1. Choice

My first chapter story although it's probably equal in length to one of my one-shots. Oh well, I'll complain to myself later. I have to admit I really don't like the story. Kind of lame. Anyways you can still read if you're bored, want to waste time, have nothing to do or want an excuse for not doing your homework. Any reason's fine by me. Well, all I can say is, read, if you want.

Look everyone on this blue and green floating rock knows that I do not own the TMNT. If I did I wouldn't be posting this on .

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Choice

Kai frowned intently at the four turtles in the center of one of the foot's many poisonous gas chambers. She stopped at the blue banded turtle, who was breathing heavy from the amount of bleeding wounds on his body made by the woman's katana.

"Now Leonardo," she hissed swiping her sword towards his throat.

He looked up at her, four parts sorrow, one part confusion.

She smiled, "I'm going to give you a choice Leonardo, two of you may walk away from here and the other two will die. Your choice."

Leo closed his eyes and let a small smile cross his face, he held back his laughter as he thought, "It's as if she expects me to save myself."

"If he says my name I will yank these chains out the floor and strangle him with them," Raph thought.

"Donatello and Michelangelo," Leo said his eyes still closed with a small smile.

Raph sighed in relief. Of course Leo wouldn't put their little brothers through anymore than he would.

"NO! LEO! RAPH!" Don and Mikey yelled as they were dragged away from their big brothers.

"Mikey, Donny, don't worry," Leo said opening his eyes to stare at them.

"Good luck you two," Raph whispered, his eyes closed and a smile similar to Leo's on his face.

"NOOOOOO!" the two youngest turtles yelled as they were pushed out the door.

Leo looked behind him and met Raph's eyes. They agreed and turned their gazes to their vanishing siblings.

"We love you both," they said in unison as the door closed, leaving the two remaining turtles sitting shell to shell.

Leo slightly cringed at the slam of the door. The last time they would see their little brothers.

"Hey Leo?" Raph asked.

"Hm?"

"Thanks, for not choosing me."

Leo laughed once, "Oh please, if I had you'd have found a way to kill me then and there."

Raph laughed once as well, "Yeah, I would've."

Leo sighed shortly, he knew Raph would have done just that if he had chosen him. Raph would die for his family, just as he would. Choosing Raph with a limit of two would have destroyed the red banded turtle in the worst way. Five long minutes passed by, no doubt the air already filling with the toxins the foot would kill them with.

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you have-?"

"Yeah, I would've done the same."

Leo sighed again and stared at the white floor. The entire room was white, poisoning and binding them to the floor with heavy chains wasn't good enough, they had to blind them too? Well that was the Foot, Karai, the Shredder.

Raph shifted a bit, "Leo?"

"Yes Raph?"

"Listen, we've said a lot…in the past…"

"We've done a lot as well," Leo interrupted.

"Yeah…I just………" Raph smiled, "I'm not sorry."

Leo smiled understandingly, "Yeah, me neither."

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too little brother."

With that the white room faded to gray and then to pitch blackness.

No, they weren't sorry because they both knew that the other had forgiven them long ago and found a way to blame themselves instead.

"I'm sorry," they both thought to themselves as they faded.

They each had blamed themselves, now they had to forgive themselves to move on and they knew they could because they never blamed each other.

* * *

Ok I don't really know where I'm going with this but do I ever?

~Moonsetta


	2. For Honor

Ok here's chaper 2. Leo and Raph are gone and Mikey and Donny are hopefully being set free. I don't know yet. When the story makes sense to me I'll let the world know.

I own a pet turtle, some old coloring books, a few old episodes and a few action figures but I do not own the forever famous TMNT.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

For Honor

"I will honor this, throw them outside," Karai ordered to her foot soldiers.

They nodded and forced the two sobbing and struggling turtles out of the building into the midnight cooling air. They quickly shut the doors before the mutants could run to their brothers' aid and turned back to their leader.

Outside Mikey was banging on the door with his nunchucks with all his might.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHERS! YOU-"

The door slammed opened and sent the screaming turtle back towards his older brother.

"Mikey! Are you alright?" Don asked as he helped his little brother sit up.

He had a small scratch on his head but nothing serious.

"I grow tired of this foolishness!" Karai yelled at the turtles then signaled her ninja to attack them.

Mikey shot to his feet, revenge burning in his eyes.

"MIKEY NO!" Don yelled as Mikey shot forward into the army of Foot ninja.

Don ran after his little brother into the black mass only to have to start dodging the ninja as they flew by. Mikey was rarely angry but when he was it made him much stronger and extremely focused. In no time at all Don found himself staring at his orange masked brother who held two swords crossed at Karai's throat.

"Mikey?" Don asked in wonder.

Could this really be his energetic, happy-go-lucky little brother?

"This is for Leo and Raph," Mikey said as his voice cracked.

A short sob and then Mikey finished the cut, silencing the Foot's leader and avenging his big brothers. A roll of thunder shook the area and Mikey jumped. The situation suddenly crashed down on him and he dropped the swords.

He glanced at Karai and mumbled, "You monster."

With that more Foot ninja began rushing through the door and quickly surrounded him.

"NO! MIKEY LOOK OUT!" Don yelled as he rushed forward scooping up a dead Foot ninja's sword.

As Mike yelped from a sword cutting across his left arm he suddenly felt at ease, Leo and Raph were gone so why live? What was left?

Don's eyes narrowed in anger and he cut his way through the ninja to his little brother who was on his hands and knees.

"Mikey we have to get out of here!" Don yelled as he pulled Mike to his feet.

Wait, that was right! Mikey still had Donny and Master Splinter.

Mikey choked back his next sobs and reclaimed his dropped katanas. They fought through the army and ran for the nearest alley. They dropped down into the sewers and ran away into the maze, heading for home the way they knew. The Foot ninja got lost in a matter of minutes and found themselves suddenly falling down into a large shaft, never to be heard from again.

* * *

I feel that line is so cliche. "Never to be heard from again" Well I suppose if they scream loud enough someone will hear them.

~Moonsetta


	3. Remembering Leonardo

~Chapter 3~

Remembering Leonardo

Mikey opened his eyes and found himself in Leo's bed, the shadows chased away from a lit candle on the bedside table. He smiled because he only needed to wait a few seconds. After all, _he _always knew when Mikey woke up from a nightmare.

As if universally planned the door opened and Mikey smiled wider at the sight of a blue mask over dark chocolate eyes.

"Leo?"

Leo smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, "Yes baby brother?"

Mikey laughed and tackled Leo with a hug huge. Effectively knocking Leo onto his back Mikey giggled and locked his hands around him.

"I love you big brother," Mikey said, his eyes shinning at the sight of his hero.

Leo smiled and relaxed as Mike snuggled into him, "I love you too baby brother."

Mikey closed his eyes and after a few seconds of hearing Leo's beating heart he opened his eyes to find himself lying curled up in Leo's bed. Leo gone.

Mikey clamped his eyes shut.

"Why won't the dream last longer?" he cried out as he slammed his face into the blue pillow

The door opened but Mikey didn't bother to lift his head.

"Mikey, you were calling out for Leo again, are you ok?"

Mike sniffed and turned his head from the soggy pillow to stare up at his purple banded brother. Don hesitated in his steps towards the bed but soon found himself sitting on the edge with his little brother sobbing in his arms. Don tried to be strong for his baby brother, his only brother, but in a matter of minutes he found himself crying out along with Mikey. There were cries, tears and then darkness.

Don awoke and glanced around in the dark, remembering he had fallen asleep in Leo's bed. The soft mumbling next to him reassured him that Mikey was still asleep. As stealthily as he could, he got up and headed for the door. He succeeded in escaping without waking up his little brother so he headed to his lab. Already he had forgotten what he had been working on. His mind was half grieving for his brothers and half worrying for his only remaining brother.

His lab was in disarray and he suddenly found himself wondering why he let it get so messy.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, "Too busy working."

That hit him the hardest, he had worked on so many experiments and that had dramatically cut short his time with his now, gone, family.

"I didn't spend enough time with them," Don thought as he began storing his small gadgets on shelves and in cabinets.

A stack of books caught his eyes as he swept some spare useless pieces of plastic and metal off his desk. He walked over to them slowly and carefully scooped up the first one.

_Modern Physics_

Oh yeah, one of his favorite subjects. He picked up the second one and found that it wasn't his book, but one of Leo's.

_Eastern Mysticism _

"Oh yeah, we discussed this a lot, during Leo's recovery," Don thought.

He began sorting the books into two piles, Leo's books and his.

"Why didn't I ever give these back to Leo?" Donny mumbled as a tear fell from his busted vein stained eyes.

Slowly through the work, Don's head started drooping and in no time at all he was asleep, his memory but one dream among many.

"Leo what were you thinking!?" Donny yelled and asked as he wiped away the blood on his eldest brother's head.

"I wasn't really thinking," Leo said, closing his eyes as Don started to bandage his head, "It was really just a knee-jerk reaction."

"It was completely illogical! Just because light can bounce off reflective masses doesn't mean that a high voltage laser beam will bounce off a structure of silica and hydrogen dioxide that's dusted with regolith!"

Mikey and Raph, who were standing on the other side of the bed glanced at one another with confused looks.

"Donny?" Mikey said, "You need to remember, we no speaky geeky."

Leo cut in, "Well there wasn't anything else present that could've assisted us in such a situation. I know the variables were extremely random, but as I said it was simply instinct. I would never apply logic to such an instant physical remand."

"Just because it was a success doesn't mean it always will be, there are too many factors and anomalies for it to be fact!"

Leo laughed and shook his head, "Ok, truthfully in that instant I was recounting what you said previously about Lunar Heiligenschein. The properties of light after all do act as both photons and electromagnetic waves. I simply put the two such elements together."

Don groaned, "I just don't like to think how dangerously close that beam came to completely deliquescing you!"

Suddenly Raph and Mikey grabbed Leo and pulled him out of the room.

"Guys! I still need to finish the examination!" Donny yelled after them, "Leo may be injured further! Who knows what the beam could've manipulated simply being in range of his physical form?! His mental well being is essential since the beam used forces that could entangle the power weaves through wavelengths in his mind!"

"WHY WON'T YOU GUYS LISTEN!?" Don yelled as they completely ignored him continuing until they reached the door.

Raph forced Leo out the door and Mikey turned back to Donny.

"Dude, we're all going out for pizza. Ok? It'll help calm everyone down," Mike said in a small voice trying not to cause Don to explode in another rant.

"I don't need pizza!" Don yelled as Mikey was pushing out into the sewer where Leo and Raph were talking.

"Why are we going out for pizza?" Leo asked.

Raph glanced at his little brothers then back to his big brother, "You've been spending too much time around Donny. I can't understand a word you two said."

Leo glanced at the wall of the sewer, "Well, maybe you're right. I have been recovering in his lab a lot lately. We just get bored and start discussing different subjects."

"Yep, you're spending too much time in there."

Don awoke with a start and a loud gasp. He breathed heavily for a few long minutes.

"There was never enough time," he mumbled and buried his face in his arms as they rested on the desk in front of him.

* * *

I always loved writing as Don. I love using such advanced vocabulary in my dictation although many are stranded on the reasoning of what is refered to as normal by me.

Smacks forehead, I have to stop doing that.

Oh well you know how to reach me.

~Moonsetta


	4. Remembering Wait a Minute!

Ok you'll understand the chapter title once you read the chapter.

I do not own TMNT.

* * *

~Chapter 4~

Remembering-Wait a Minute!

Mikey stepped away from the door to Donny's lab and carefully avoided walking by his sensei's door. He had never known his father to cry, talk in a sad voice, yes, let one tear escape his eye, yes, but to actually cry and grieve, it seemed to break Mike's heart a little more. He had of course relived Don's dream for the turtle had mumbled most of it in his sleep.

Mikey headed to the kitchen, he wasn't hungry but it was just what he always did. He wanted some normality in his suddenly dark world. As Mikey poured a glass of something to drink he sat down at the table. He took a sip of the drink but still didn't care to figure out what it was. Even his taste buds seemed to be numb. It could be water or bleach he didn't think it mattered.

"Leo, Raph," Mikey mumbled and prayed that somehow they could hear him

Donny slowly lifted his head from his desk and stared at the stack of books he had fallen asleep on. He rubbed his eyes and then picked up the stack of books that had been his pillow, all were Leo's. He quickly made his way out of his lab and glanced towards the kitchen to see Mikey was awake. The orange banded turtle was staring at the table, probably recounting a memory about their older brothers.

Don sighed and made his way to his and Leo's room. Yes, apparently they had been the only two that could stand one another. After giving Master Splinter the bedroom on the first floor there were three rooms they could use for bedrooms on the top floor. Mikey immediately choose the furthest one on the right, it being closest to what later became their kitchen.

Raph choose the furthest on the left so he would be as far away from Mikey as possible. Mikey was happy with that because he said Raph snored like a chainsaw and it was impossible for anyone to get to sleep with him in the same room. Of course that ended in a fight that Leo and Master Splinter broke up. At first they questioned how it would all work out.

Raph said that Mikey and Donny should share a room since they were the youngest, leaving Leo and Raph to have their own rooms. Don was instantly frightened and Mikey immediately began protesting.

"No!" they shouted in unison.

"You want me to stay with the one turtle that could turn me into a robot in my sleep!?" Mikey yelled.

Raph laughed, "That would be funny. Could you actually do that Don?"

"Well of course I could," Donny said and Mikey immediately jumped behind Leo for protection while calling out, "Save me Leo!"

Leo laughed and shook his head, "Little brothers…"

"I am not sharing a room with either you or Mikey," Don said to Raph, "If I do, I'm going to wake up and find everything I've worked on completely torn apart!"

Leo spoke up, "Well, ok Don. Mikey you can have your room to yourself."

"YES!" Mikey cheered.

"Raph, you of course have yours," Leo said.

Raph scoffed.

"Donny, would you prefer your own room?"

"Well, wait. If we get the rooms where are you going to sleep?"

"There's a spot here for a living room, I'll sleep on a couch when we get one, and I'm sure there will be a dojo for our training."

Mikey slapped Leo on the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Leo asked.

"For being an idiot," Mikey replied, "Now come on, you can share with me."

Mike started pulling Leo towards his new room.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" Donny shouted and grabbed Leo's arm, "Leo how can you be sure of your well mental being if you're living with him!?"

"Um I-" Leo started but then was cut off.

"Let go Donny you had your chance, Leo's staying with me!"

"It's illogical, you mumble and talk in your sleep constantly. Leo's not going to be able to sleep."

"At least I don't snore like Raph does."

"HEY!" Raph shouted and got into the argument.

When all was said and done three turtles were unconscious in a pile on their future living room floor. The forth was lying on a bunch of criss-crossed wires that hung across the top floor.

Donny faded from the memory and entered the room. He glanced around and found the blanket on Leo's bed wrinkled beyond reasoning. The room consisted mostly of Don's stuff. Random inventions, pieces of different machinery, computer chips, nuts and bolts all littered the area. Donny glanced above Leo's bed to his bed and sighed, remembering the nights they spent up for extra hours. Either Leo doing extra training, or meditating and Don inventing, or reading or they both just talked. Sometimes they both found themselves reading the same of not similar books and they could talk for hours about what happened.

Don put the books away on the small bookshelf Leo had and turned to walk out the door when what he had glanced at before caught up with his mind. He staggered as his foot hit something on the floor. The only light was from a small lamp Mikey had left on but it was enough to see around the room. Don looked down to see he had tripped over Raph's punching bag he had asked Donny to sew up. Don of course had said yes but never found the time to start fixing it much less finish fixing it.

As he rolled it towards the wall he found that the long tear that had been there was sewed up.

"Leo," he mumbled.

Yeah, Leo did those kind of things when you weren't looking.

Then Donny turned back to the bookcase. There was something that was bothering him though. Something about the books, well not really the books but the number of books. He read over each spine carefully, there were a lot of books that long ago belonged to their sensei then of course there were old Japanese and Chinese folktales. There were a few American classics as well as well as books on Mysticism and Taoism. Then his eyes locked onto something.

Two books:

_What I Have_

_Ever the Dawn_

Well, yes they didn't appear to be unusual but after opening them up Don found they were the first and third part of a series. So where was the second book? Leo only ever read a series of books when he could get all of them. Donny quickly looked around the room but found no trace of the second book. He finished cleaning his lab but found no other books than his own that he kept there.

Sure, logically, it could be estimated that it had been lost but that just didn't seem like Leo. Two hours later Don found the book in the dojo, the title causing old demons to rise in his mind.

_Not Enough Time_

Don opened the book and watched as a piece of paper fell to the floor. It took a long two minutes but he scooped up the paper and quickly scanned over it. With the realization and shock he dropped the book and ran for the kitchen.

"MIKEY! MIKEY!"

* * *

Oh, I wonder what's happening now? I wait I alrady know. Oh and I made up he book titles. Lame I know but I'm feeling pretty lame. Being sick is not good.

~Moonsetta


	5. Light at the End of the Tunnel

If th title was any more cliche I'd fall over. Not that I haven't already. Curse being sick!

I don't own TMNT. If I did I wouldn't be living where I'm living.

Oh and I tried to keep this in the dark until the very end.

* * *

~Chapter 5~

Light at the End of the Tunnel

The turtle gasped for air and jumped through the broken pipes.

"Come on, we're almost there," he said, something small clenched in his hand.

"Ok," said a tired voice in return, "But did we have to swim through that sewage pool?"

"We had to get past the Foot."

"Well why does it have to be so dark?"

"So the Foot can't find us."

A sigh and the two tired ninja turtles continued on.

A few minutes later the second turtle let a sigh escape from him again, "I want to go home."

"I know, I do as well but we need to reach this underground cavern."

"I hate the Foot."

"We both do."

"True."

"Hey, just ahead, look."

The shadow covered warriors glanced forward where a small light shined through a crack in the wall. They reached the wall and started tearing it down. Finally, the first turtle was able to step through when the hole was wide enough. He stepped into the small light created by the incoming shine from an old string of lights above them. They were below an old abandoned railroad, a simple old rusty grate separated them from it.

The first turtle reached back and took the other's hand in the darkness.

"Come on little brother, they'll be here soon."

"If you say so Fearless Leader."

* * *

Not to insult anyone but if you haven't figured out which two these are then you're pretty slow.

Once again, no offense.

~Moonsetta


	6. Shadows and More Shadows

Chapter 6? Wow I didn't think I'd get this far. One chapter left.

Even if I did own TMNT I wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

~Chapter 6~

Shadows and More Shadows

"I'm telling you it's this way!"

"I still think we took a wrong turn."

The two reptilian warriors were ready to jump at each others throats when they heard a small splash of water in the distance. Then a larger splash, followed by more splashes.

"Hey cut it out bro!"

"Too bad it's mine!"

"Fine I'm sure I'll get another one soon."

"Good I'm sewing this one onto my punching bag."

"So you can imagine you're beating up the foot? Well the red flame will give you nice target. Wait, you can sew?"

"No! Donny's the only one who can sew."

"But doesn't-"

"Knitting doesn't count! Besides, Master Splinter made me do it!"

"Uh-huh. Right."

"He did!"

The two once yelling turtles froze.

"It-it-it-it-it," the orange banded turtle kept repeating.

Donny gasped and shot forward to the darkness in front of him until his hands hit the wall. He took out his bo staff and starting tearing down the wall Mikey joining him a moment later.

"Hey, you hear that?" Raph's voice floated through the wall.

"Yeah," said Leo's voice slowly, then after a few seconds, "They're here, it worked!"

The two eldest turned to the wall only to see it crumble before them. Don dropped his bo staff and Mikey threw his nunchucks to the ground.

"LEO! RAPH!" they both yelled and shot forward towards their big brothers.

Donny shot into Leo's arms and buried his face into his neck. Mikey succeeded in knocking Raph down as he cried into his shoulder.

"Ok, once again Fearless Leader, a perfect plan," Raph said as he held his sobbing baby brother.

"It wasn't perfect, it could've come to me a little earlier," Leo complained while trying to sooth his little brother who was completely losing it.

In fact both the youngest turtles seemed to be losing it.

"Come on," Leo said after a few minutes," Let's go home."

Leo scooped Don into his arms and Raph followed with Mikey in his arms. They jumped into the newly revealed tunnel and headed for their home. They scooped up the abandoned weapons on their way and neither noticed the paper on the floor that Donny had dropped. Of course they didn't need it.

Don opened his eyes and stared back at the paper slowly soaking up the water on the floor. It was hard for him to see the world through his tear clouded eyes but he vaguely made out the words written at the top of the picture.

_If you ever think you've lost me…_

The purple banded turtle closed his eyes, smiled and clung tighter to his big brother. They were all ok, all alive and all going home.

* * *

Happy ending? NO. I don't like happy endings unless something blows up or it's extremely sappy. So be tuned for the last chapter and one or the other. Or I don't know maybe I just kill them all. Depends what mood I'm in later.

~Moonsetta


	7. Foolish Creatures!

Ok the last chapter. That's really all I have to say.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

~Chapter 7~

Foolish Creatures!

Raph and Leo met up in the same abandoned train station they had been under and waited until they heard the whistle they had been instructed to follow. The brothers each laid a hand on their belts and their images faded to reveal two foot soldiers.

"Foolish beings," they both said and ran down the tunnel.

They entered an abandoned subway car and one set the box down inside.

"Very good," said a voice from the darkness, "Any trouble from the two remaining turtles?"

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and scooped up the box. Hun grinned at the sight as he lifted up the box. An orange and a purple mask laid in the box, half buried in ashes.

"Of course not," the two foot ninja said, "They bought it completely, then we took them out quickly and burned the bodies."

"The rat?"

"He will return tomorrow, we will eliminate him then and return to headquarters at eight-hundred hours."

"Good, now be gone, the master will be very pleased."

The foot soldiers bowed and jumped out of the railcar as it suddenly transformed into a drilling machine.

"Finally, and that was the end of the ninja turtles," Hun said as the vehicle pulled into Foot headquarters.

Back at the sub station the Foot ninja had sat down as they waited. One finally stood up.

"They're back at Foot Headquarters by now," one said.

"Finally!"

They placed their hands at their belts again and tore off the cloaking devices.

"Man the Foot are idiots," said Raph as he threw his cloaking device to the floor.

"Tell me about it," said Leo as he threw his down as well.

"Can we blow them up now?" Raph asked.

Leo grinned and took out a small device from his belt.

"WAIT! I want to blow them up too!" Mikey shouted as he jumped down from the ceiling.

"Yeah, we want to end the Foot as well," Donny said as he pulled himself out of an old eroding crate.

"Ok, let's all end them together," Leo said holding out the device with a single red button in the center.

"1, 2, 3!" they all counted out and hit the button.

Miles away the Foot Headquarters spontaneously exploded! No one had any explanation. Eventually it was just blamed on flames and a leaking gas pipe in the basement. The Shredder was no more, or at least maybe that's what we'd all like to think. Who knows?

The End or one end of those Never-Ending Stories.

* * *

Yeah, I think the TMNT will always be never-ending or at least very long. I'm guessing each turtle's going to live about 200 years maybe. Well think about it. At max rats will live four to five years. Splinter's already lived 15+ years so he's pretty much over tripled his life span. The red eared slider turtles that the TMNT are said to be live over 70 years so triple that and you've got 210 years. I'm going to die before they do. That's unfair.

Oh well, hope this gave an excuse not to do homework or work or at least wasted some time you had nothing else to do with.

~Moonsetta


End file.
